Ready set don't go
by Can'tThinkOfaUsername
Summary: Something has happened. Tragedy has struck. How will Miley and Lilly cope? Will they get through? Can a dying character overcome a tragic accident and survive? Or will there be a death?
1. Raindrops and teardrops

**Here's the first chapter.**

The wind was blowing lightly while it rained. Lilly was leaving the beach, and Jackson's shift at Rico's had just finished.

"Hey Lilly," he said.

"Hi" she replied quietly.

"So what are you doing here alone in the rain" laughed Jackson.

Lilly just looked down.

"You alright?" Jackson asked.

She nodded.

"Come on Lilly, lets take you home, you're soaking." He offered.

"No its ok, I'll walk". She mumbled, still looking down.

"Its freezing out here, I can't just leave you to walk home in all this rain. Come on, I'm driving by that way anyway". Jackson said, opening the car door.

Lilly hesitated for a moment, before going into the car. Her face was pale and serious.

"You sure you're alright?" Jackson asked her again, while driving.

Once again, she nodded.

"Ok", said Jackson, but he knew she wasn't telling the truth.

When they reached Lilly's house she climbed out. "Thanks", she said.

That evening, it was still raining outside. Jackson had just arrived at the beach for another shift at Rico's.

"Come on Rico, this is pointless! Why is this place still open in this weather? The beach is empty, nobody's going to buy anything today!" Jackson complained.

"I don't care! Even if there was 5 feet of snow on the ground this place would be open. You can't do business if the business is closed! So stop your complaining and get back to work!" Rico ordered.

Jackson sighed and stared across the beach. It was hard to see past the rain, but he could just about see a small figure staring at the sea, on the other side of the beach. He wasn't certain, but he was almost sure who that small figure was.

An hour passed, and the figure was still there.

By the time Jackson's shift ended and Rico had gone home, night had fallen, and it was still raining. Jackson made his way across the empty beach towards the figure.

"Lilly!" he laughed. "What are you doing?!"

There was no reply.

He walked a bit closer, until he could see her.

"Lilly, its night, why are you standing out here on the beach?"

There was still no reply. Jackson walked a little closer until he could see her clearly.

He came over and hugged her, and he noticed she was crying.

Jackson took off his coat and wrapped it around her shivering body, and silently led her into his car.

They sat there in silence for a moment, tears silently streaming down Lilly's face.

"Lilly", Jackson said. "I've never seen you like this, you're always so cheery and happy".

Once again, there was no reply.

Lilly was still shaking.

"What's happened, Lilly?" Jackson asked

She just shook her head, crying again.

Jackson hated seeing his little sisters best friend like this.

Lilly opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Its alright Lilly. What happened?"

"O-Ol-Oliver's in a c-c-coma" she stuttered.

**Please review. Should I update?**


	2. Bad news

After driving Lilly home, Jackson drove straight to the big arena, where Hannah Montana was doing a concert. He ran into the dressing room to find Robby Ray.

After Jackson explained what had happened, Robby Ray had a look of horror on his face.

A few minutes later Miley came running in to get ready for her next song. Jackson shut the door.

"Miley" said Robby Ray. "Sit down."

Looking slightly confused, Miley took a seat.

Jackson looked up at his little sister. She looked so happy and excited. She was so young. Way too young. She had already lost her mother. She was too young to lose a friend too.

"Miley, something happened today". Robby Ray began.

"Oliver was knocked down by a car."

The look of happiness and excitement was drained from Miley's face.

"What! No! Is he alright?!" she asked.

Robby Ray shook his head sadly. "No Miles, he's in a coma."

"N-n-No! He can't be! He's not!" Miley stuttered.

"I'm sorry Miley" Robby Ray said.

Robby Ray held his daughter.

A moment later, Robby Ray went to cancel the rest of the concert, and Miley and Jackson were alone in the dressing room.

Kneeling down beside Miley, Jackson carefully took off her wig. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. She was so scared.

"Is he going to die, Jackson?" Miley whispered.

"I don't know Miles. I'm so sorry. I really don't know." He replied.

**Sorry- this chapters sorta short and boring, i'll try and make the next chapter more interesting.**


	3. Come back

The next morning, Jackson went into Miley's room before work.

She was standing at the window, staring at the ground.

"Are you alright Miles?" Jackson asked.

She looked up at him, but didn't reply. Never before had he seen his little sister so quiet.

He hugged her, before leaving to go to work.

When Jackson got to Rico's, it was still raining.

There was no-one around except Rico, and someone standing in the sea. Lilly.

Jackson looked out at her and sighed. He wanted to help her, but he knew he had to work.

Rico stood beside Jackson. "I heard about Oliver. Is that Lilly out there?" he asked.

Jackson nodded.

"Can you go and see if she's ok? You can have the morning off" , Rico said quietly.

"Thank-you" Jackson said. This was the first time he had seen Rico be nice to anyone.

The wind was blowing harder than yesterday. It was bitter cold as Jackson walked out and stood at the shore. He could hear. Lilly calling to the sea.

"Oliver! Oliver come and play with me. Come through water at me liked you did when we were 5. This is your favourite place Oliver, why can't you come play" she cried.

Jackson had just remembered how much Oliver loved the beach. This explained why Lilly wouldn't leave the sea.

"Oliver!" she cried. "Why can't you come? Why aren't you here?"

Taking off his shoes, Jackson waded out to where Lilly was standing. She was way past the shore, the water nearly up to her waist. The ice-cold water stung Jackson as he made his way over to her. Waves kept pushing him further back.

After a few minutes, he finally reached her.

Lilly's shouts for Oliver faded to sobs as Jackson stood beside her.

"Come on, we better get back, its not safe out here in the sea in this weather" Jackson urged.

They turned to go back, Jackson supporting Lilly's weak body. She had no energy.

When they reached the shore, Lilly was trembling really hard, half from fear, half from cold. She couldn't even walk properly. Jackson carried her into the surf shack.

Rico led them into a small room and got Lilly a chair.

She was practically blue from standing out in the icy sea all morning.

Wrapping a coat around her, Jackson knelt beside her.

"Shh. It's alright Lilly. Everything is going to be ok." He soothed.

He hoped he was right.

After a while, Lilly started to calm down, with the help of Rico and Oliver.

The thought of losing the boy who had been her best friend with all her life was too much for Lilly to face.

While they waited for Lilly's mum to take her home, Jackson thought of his little sister.

There she was at home, sad and silent, and scared out of her wits.

Her best friend was at the beach, in a bad state, refusing to accept Oliver's illness.

Both little girls were so close to Oliver, both were best friends, but both were reacting in such different ways. They still shared one thing in common with everyone else; they both were hoping and praying that poor Oliver Oken would be alright.

**Please review!**


	4. Fear

That afternoon Miley and Lilly went to see Oliver in the hospital, with Robby Ray.

They were all nervous, and didn't know what to expect as they got near his room.

Oliver's mum and dad came over to speak to Miley and Lilly, while Oliver's doctor spoke to Robby Ray.

"H-how is he?" Lilly asked.

Oliver's dad shook his head. "He's not great. The car hit him hard, it crushed so many of his bones, and now his organ's aren't working properly. I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but the truth is important. All we can do now is pray. He's a strong boy. He can get through." He said sadly.

Lilly started sobbing again, it upset her so much to think what would happen if Oliver died.

Miley was still silent, trying as hard as she could to not cry.

After a while, the three of them were allowed into the room.

There was a strong sickly smell of disinfectant. The room was big, and quite empty, except for a bed in the middle.

They walked closer. On the bed lay Oliver. They couldn't recognise him. There were cuts, and so many tubes were attached to him. Lots of machines surrounded him, attached to the tubes.

Robby Ray went over to comfort Lilly, who was kneeling by the bed, sobbing.

Miley's mind filled with fear as she saw all the tubes and machines. It was just like when her mum was dying. She was surrounded by wires and machines, people crying at her bedside. This was one of Miley's worst memories, and seeing one of her best friends in the same situation brought all the memories of her mum's death back. She was so frightened, she felt like screaming, but no sound came out. She was shaking. She felt trapped and lost. She couldn't breathe.

Turning around, Robby Ray saw Miley and he rushed over to her immediately. He held her close. "Shh, it's ok Miles, calm down, its ok" he whispered.

Her face was ghostly white, but clammy, and she still couldn't breathe properly.

Robby Ray never realised how much the hospital would scare his daughter. It worried him to see her go through this all over again.

A doctor came in and told Robby Ray to take Miley home as soon as possible, because she looked ready to faint.

They got into the car and started to drive back after Miley had calmed down.

Robby Ray tried to talk to Lilly while they were driving, to take her mind off things. They assumed Miley was asleep, because she hadn't said anything at all.

Miley still felt sick, but she didn't want to make her dad worry. She felt embarrassed about the way she reacted at seeing Oliver, but all those horrible memories coming back was just too much for her to take in, she couldn't help it.


	5. Goodbye

That night, Miley went to bed very early. Both Jackson and Robby Ray kept coming in to see her. They were both so worried about her. She wouldn't talk. She couldn't talk.

Yet, unlike Lilly, she never cried. She was keeping everything inside, bottling everything up.

She was exhausted, and was glad when it got late and Jackson and Robby Ray went to bed. She lay in the darkness for hours, praying and praying for Oliver, unable to sleep.

Suddenly the phone rang in the Truscott's house. Lilly woke up immediately. She started to panic as she heard her mum's footsteps coming up to her room. She knew something had happened Oliver.

"Lilly" her mum said slowly and solemnly, "I'm so sorry. Oliver's condition is deteriorating. He's very very ill right now. I'm so sorry Lilly, the doctors don't think he's going to make it another day. They have asked for you to come and say goodbye to him," she explained.

Lilly couldn't stop crying. Oliver had been her best friend since they were babies. How could he die?

When they got to the hospital, she could see Miley, pale and frightened, standing with Robby Ray, Jackson and Oliver's heartbroken family.

The doctors said Miley and Lilly should go in to see Oliver next.

It was all too surreal for them both. Just a few days ago, they had all been laughing and joking around at school. Now Lilly and Miley were at Oliver's bedside, saying their final goodbyes to their best friend.

"Oliver, I'm going to miss you so much. Don't die Oliver, you can't , you can't!" she sobbed.

Miley was kneeling down, holding Oliver's hand. She couldn't even speak. She wasn't ready for him to go. She knew he was ready to move on to God's special kingdom. She knew there was a place for him there. She knew that but she just wasn't ready for him to leave like her mum did.

Suddenly the machines started beeping. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room. They kept telling Lilly and Miley to get back.

"NO!" Lilly screamed. "Oliver! No! It's not fair! You can't die. Oliver come back!" she yelled desperately.

Nurses kept trying to get her to go out so the doctors could concentrate, but she refused.

Miley had to drag Lilly out herself. She felt so bad to see one of her best friends dying and her other best friend screaming and crying. Miley was so scared. Why did Oliver have to be dying? Why?


	6. Alone

Lilly's mum, Robby Ray and Jackson were waiting anxiously in the waiting room, praying frantically.

The door opened, and Lilly came running in, crying hysterically. Her mum took her, trying to calm her down.

Miley came in too, silent once again. Everything was just happening way too fast. She couldn't take it all in. She couldn't speak. She couldn't even cry.

Jackson and Robby Ray both went over to Miley. Her face was so pale. Her big blue eyes were full of fear.

Miley felt so useless. She wanted to help Oliver get better, she wanted to make Lilly alright again, she wanted to not make her dad and Jackson worry about her. There was nothing she could do right now.

The next hour or two were a complete blur to Miley. Doctors were rushing around everywhere. They expected that Oliver wouldn't make it to the morning.

The nurses insisted that Miley and Lilly were taken home to get rest.

So, for the second time that night, after being taken home, she went to bed and lay awake, unable to sleep. It was well after 3am. Miley lay there thinking of Oliver, thinking of her mum, and thinking of everything that had happened. Then, for the first time since that concert, she was able to cry. She sobbed helplessly into her pillow. No-one could hear her. She had never been so scared before as she murmured prayers, tears rolling down her cheeks. She wasn't ready for Oliver to leave her, but she knew he couldn't survive any longer.


	7. Truth

That night lasted forever to Miley. She tossed and turned, not sleeping at all.

The next morning, she was afraid to go downstairs. She knew she was going to be told Oliver was still terminally ill. She was dreading that.

Eventually, she came out of her room.

Robby Ray and Jackson both looked up at her as she cautiously came downstairs. Her face was still ghostly pale, but her eyes were red and puffy.

"Miles." Said Robby Ray. "Sit down." He said slowly.

Miley's heart sank.

"Oliver's still there Miley, but he can't last much longer. Miley, it's time for Oliver to move on to heaven. He's on a life support machine. He's ready to go up to God's kingdom now. I know that none of us are ready to let him go, but he really can't stay much longer here. I'm so sorry Miles. I'm so sorry." He explained.

Miley shook her head and ran to her room. Oliver couldn't die. He just couldn't. It wasn't right.

Robby Ray sighed. Miley was his little girl. It hurt him so much to see her losing a friend she cared about so much. He hated seeing her bottling everything up, too scared to speak. He didn't know how to help her. He just didn't know what to do.

Jackson went up to Miley's room. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the ground. He sat down beside her.

"Everything's gonna work out somehow Miles. Everything happens for a reason. It just takes time to figure that reason out. It's not going to be easy. We'll just have to take each moment as it comes." He said calmly.

Miley didn't say anything. Tears rolled down her face. She was still staring at the ground.

"Miley, we're always here. I need you to know that. Don't be afraid to talk to me. Never feel alone. We'll always be there." He whispered, before hugging his lifeless sister, and going back downstairs.

He hated seeing his little sister so scared and lonely. How was she going to cope without Oliver, her best friend?


	8. Waiting

They spent most of that day in hospital, waiting for news.

Doctors, nurses, priests, family, teachers and friends swarmed in and out all day.

Miley and Lilly sat nervously in the waiting room, lost in their own thoughts and fear.

It was nearly evening and the hospital was now a little quieter.

Miley and Lilly went to see Oliver.

Kneeling by his bedside, they prayed silently.

Losing track of time, they stayed there, seemingly unaware of the nurses in the background, until suddenly, once again, the machines started going crazy.

Petrified, Lilly and Miley went outside the room and looked through one of the windows.

The doctors worked flat out for half an hour, until everything came to a sudden halt. The doctors exchanged sad glances before all shaking there heads.


	9. Giving up

The doctors reluctantly kept going, after seeing the large crowd of Oliver's terrified family and friends outside the door.

They used the heart shocker, stood back, shook their heads, then tried again. This happened several times.

Oliver's parents were going crazy with worry.

Suddenly, the machines made a different kind of noise. It then faded to a long, slow, steady buzz.

The hospital went silent.

"Oliver Oscar Oken. Time of death; 9.57pm." a doctor said.

**Sorry the chapters so short!**


	10. Hope and Faith

Shock took over Miley's body and she started trembling violently, barely able to stand up. She had been told that he couldn't survive, several times, but it still came as a complete shock when it actually happened. She couldn't think straight, but she tried as hard as she could to pray, to pray to God to bring her best friend back.

Lilly was screaming and she was trying to run into the room, but her mum was trying as hard as she could to hold her back.

Oliver's parents were heartbroken.

Suddenly there was chaos in the room Oliver was in. The machines started going crazy again, and Oliver's body reacted slightly when the doctors rushed over using the heart shocker again.

Miley was trembling in her dad's arms. By now, she was using every bit of energy in her body to pray frantically.

The doctors were really busy. They couldn't figure out what was going. All of a sudden, Oliver blinked.

"Unbelievable" whispered a doctor.

Oliver Oken had been in a coma ever since he was knocked down. Just a couple of minutes ago, it was medically decided that he was dead. Now, he had blinked. He had come back. He was alive.

His friends and family were ecstatic with relief.

Miley couldn't believe it. Thanking God in prayer, she thought 'Miracles do happen'.

Her song One in a million was right. "They say that good things take time, but really great things happen in the blink of an eye."


	11. Memories

That night Oliver floated in and out of consciousness. No-one was allowed in to see him, so the waiting room was full of anxious friends and family members.

After midnight, the nurses asked for all the parents to take their children home to rest, so Lilly, Jackson, Miley and some of Oliver's cousins all had to leave.

When they got home, Miley didn't go to bed. She stayed in her room, looking at photos, remembering all the times spent with Oliver.

She remembered the time he was in love with Hannah Montana.

She remembered how he fainted when she revealed her secret.

She remembered how he was there for her when she got stage fright, even though she bailed on him.

She remembered all the long hot days when they had fun at the beach.

She remembered how he was the best friend she could ever wish for, how he always forgave her, how he was always there for her, how he trusted her, how he cared about her, and how she cared about him. You never realise how much you love someone until they are taken away from you. Miley knew all too well that this was true.

Tears ran down her face as she looked at photos. Oliver's smiley grin was in every picture. He loved life. It just wouldn't be right if he died. He had so much more life to live.

Miley knew it was uncertain whether Oliver would live or die. She knew the doctors would do everything they could, and she knew that God would do what's best for Oliver, but she couldn't help feeling so scared. Was Oliver going to pull through? Could he make it? Would she ever get the chance to tell him how much he meant to her?


	12. Ready?

By morning, Oliver was in a stable condition.

However, everyone was warned that he could go back into a coma at any moment.

His chances for survival still were not very high. Any shock, any fear, any worry, could increase his blood pressure, and decrease his life span.

There was a lot of tension in the waiting room. His friends and family were not sure whether to be happy or scared. Adults were pacing the room nervously. Others were chatting quietly, passing the time.

Oliver's parents had gone in to see their son. It was the first time anyone had spoken to him since the car accident.

Next, it was Miley and Lilly's turn.

They were always told to go into see Oliver together. They were best friends, but they hadn't spoken to each other since the accident. Any time they were together, they were usually too upset to speak. Seeing each other gave them so many memories of Oliver, which seemed to make them feel even worse.

Oliver's parents came back into the waiting room. His mum was crying quietly. This made Miley and Lilly nervous. Oliver's dad tried to smile, and gestured for both girls to go in and see their best friend.

They cautiously stepped out of the waiting room. The heavy door shut behind them.

They waited for a moment, nervous, not knowing what to expect.

They looked up at each other and smiled weakly. "Ready?" Lilly asked. Miley nodded.

Walking through the hospital, they tried to prepare themselves for what they were going to do, but unfortunately, they didn't have a clue what they were going to do.

They had been warned they wouldn't recognise Oliver.

They had been warned not to upset him.

They had been warned not to scare him.

They had been warned not to shock him.

They had been warned that by making a single mistake, they could shorten their best friends life. That's what scared them the most.

Their shoes squeaked from walking on the shiny corridor floor as they finally reached Oliver's room.

They nervously walked in.

"Oliver!" Lilly shouted, bursting into tears.

Miley stayed still and silent, fixed to the floor with shock at what she saw.


	13. Shock

Suddenly remembering that the doctors had warned them not to upset Oliver, Lilly turned around and quickly tried her best to stop crying.

However, it was hard for her to stay calm.

Lying in the middle of the room was Oliver.

He was unrecognisable.

The machines were gone. Most of the tubes were gone. Most of the other medical equipment was gone. Now it was just Oliver.

Huge blue bruises covered his body. Deep cuts and wounds were everywhere. Bandages covered his broken legs. But it was his face that really scared both girls.

All traces of Oliver's usual grinning, happy, bright face, were gone.

His face was ghostly white.

His smile was gone completely.

He looked like he was in agony.

His eyes were no longer bright. They were staring, cold, bloodshot, deep and distant

There was a huge multicoloured bruise covering his forehead.

Lilly and Miley were shocked. This was their best friend. Their happy, funloving friend. They could barely recognise him now. His haunting stare pierced right through their bodies. Getting knocked down by that car had drained Oliver from his life.

Trying to ignore their horror for Oliver's sake, they came and stood by his bed.

"Oliver, everythings gonna be alright." Miley said to him shakily.

Oliver wasn't alright though. She knew that.

Oliver tried to say something, but he was in too much pain to talk.

"We're so worried about you. We missed you so much", she continued.

Miley wasn't sure what to say. She really didn't feel like talking, but she didn't want to worry Oliver, so she masked her fear by speaking.

Lilly was trying so hard not to cry. She was trembling, using all her energy to try and force herself to be strong for Oliver.

A nurse came in to tell Lilly and Miley that they had less than one minute left.

"Oliver we need you to know we both love you so much, we care about you like crazy, we wouldn't ever be able to cope if you, if y-you, if , i-if you"- , Miley stuttered.

"D-Died?" Oliver croaked, hoarsely and quietly. He winced with pain.

Lilly was shaking, her eyes welling up from fear, but she was still trying so hard to stay strong.

Miley felt so scared. She hated seeing both her best friends like this. It tore her apart, but she knew she couldn't let them know how upset and how scared she was. She tried her best to hide everything.

The nurse came in to make the girls leave so Oliver could rest.

They went out the door, and walked down the corridor until they got to the corner.

Seeing Oliver awake made them realise just how bad his injuries were.

It filled them with the fear that Oliver's life still hung in balance.

No-one knew whether he was going to live or die.

Lilly could barely stand. She was shaking hard and crying. She felt sick and dizzy.

Miley had just noticed this.

Lilly was her best friend, but they had both been too upset and too worried recently to talk. Miley knew that she really needed to be there for her friend right now. Lilly was in pain. She needed a friend now more than ever.

"Shh. It's ok Lilly. Its alright." She said, hugging her friend.

Lilly sobbed helplessly.

"Its going to be alright. Everythings going to be alright." Miley soothed. She really really hoped that she was telling the truth.


	14. Blocking it out

After a while, they went back to the waiting room. Lilly was a lot calmer now. They both were trying to pretend that everything was alright, and that they were alright too.

They walked in and took seats beside their families.

Trying to smile, they chatted to their parents, blocking out all their fear.

After an hour or so, Jackson asked Lilly and Miley to come for a walk outside with him, 'to get their minds off things'.

They agreed, because Robby Ray and Lilly's mum both wanted to go and talk to Olivers parents.

They got outside and walked around a bit, when Jackson stopped.

"I know what you both are doing. I know you are both trying to pretend that everything is ok. I know you are trying to block out all your feelings, because you don't want people to worry about you." He told them.

They were both confused. How did he know? They knew he was right though. Jackson knew Miley to well.

"Look", he said, "Everyone in that waiting room really cares about both of you. They all know how close you were to Oliver. They would all understand. You don't have to block out your feelings."

They sat down on a bench.

"Everythings going to be ok. Don't worry", Jackson said.

Lilly stood up, and turned to face the other direction.

"How can you say everythings going to be ok?!" she yelled. "Oliver could die! Everythings NOT going to be ok. Its not! Why Oliver? Why him? Its not fair! Its not right!" she shouted, crying.

She started to run. She didn't know where she was going, but she just kept running and running, as fast as she could. She felt like her heart was going to burst. Why did everything have to go so wrong?


	15. Running away

Lilly was taking Oliver's illness really badly. She had never lost anyone before, unlike Miley.

Jackson and Miley sprinted as hard as they could to try and catch Lilly.

She kept falling- she was trying to run faster than she as able to. She didn't care. She just wanted to get away. To get away from everything. Her heart was pounding. She was out of breath. She had been running for around ten minutes. She was so tired. She couldn't stop.

Jackson was running really fast. Miley was struggling to keep up- she had no energy to run. Jackson wanted to tell Miley to stop running, but none of them knew where they were, he couldn't just leave her in the middle of nowhere.

The road was a hazy blur to Lilly. She was running too hard, she couldn't see clearly.

She just felt like running and running and running until Oliver got better, but she knew that was practically impossible.

Jackson could hear loud footsteps. He sighed with relief. The footsteps meant Lilly wasn't far away. She was probably just around the corner.

He started to speed up, he knew he could find her soon.

Lilly heard Jackson's footsteps close behind her. She tried as had as she could to run harder. She wanted to run away. She wanted to be free, free from all the bad things happening at the moment. She knew Jackson was trying to help, but she just wanted to get away. She couldn't stop running.

Jackson was almost there. They had been running for around twenty minutes. They were all so tired.

Lilly was running fast, but Jackson was running faster.

Lilly felt a strong hand grab her jacket. She tried to break away from Jackson, but she couldn't. She was too tired.

Jackson was so relieved when he caught her. Lilly wasn't his little sister, but she was always at their house, he knew her like a little sister. He didn't want anything to happen her.

They sat down by the side of the road, to catch their breath back for a moment.

"I'm sorry Jackson. Sorry for yelling at you. Sorry for running away." Lilly said.

"Its ok. Don't worry about it. Its what I'm there for." He replied.

Lilly's blonde hair was sticking to her face. She was still a bit out of breath. She was still really upset about Oliver. Seeing him like that really shocked her. She didn't know why, but tears started rolling down her cheeks. She hated been such a crybaby, but she couldn't help it.

"Its alright Lilly." Jackson said. "It's alright".

He hated seeing her so upset. He wanted to help. It was his job to protect her, just like he would protect Miley. Miley. He had just remembered. He had forgotten about his little sister.


	16. Lost

Miley started to panic. She was lost. Jackson and Lilly had been running too fast to notice that the corner they passed led out to four different roads. They probably just ran straight ahead. Miley had felt sick. Running as fast as she could while feeling sick made her feel a lot worse. By the time she reached the corner, she was really dizzy. She stood in the middle of the country road, staring at the four smaller roads around her. Each road looked the same; they were all narrow and windy, lined with trees and bushes. Her head was spinning, she felt very weak. She didn't know which road to choose. She eventually chose a road, and began running again.

Jackson was getting worried. He had been running with Lilly back down the road they came , looking for Miley, calling her name, but there was no sign of her.

They stopped. Jackson took out his phone to ring Miley. He was almost sure there would be no answer; she hadn't answered her phone calls since Oliver's crash, because she wanted to avoid having to do any CD signings or concerts. He dialled her number anyway.

Miley was so relieved when she heard her phone ring.

"H-hello?" she said quietly.

"Hannahhhh" squeaked a familiar, annoying voice.

Miley was so disappointed. It was Tracey.

"Where have you beeeeen? You haven't called in ages" Tracey asked.

"Sorry" Miley whispered.

"You're very quiet Hannah. Oh well. It won't be quiet at the amazing party you will be going to tonight! It's going to be huge. Evvvveryone will be there. Every amazing person will be there."

Miley knew an amazing person who wasn't going to be there. Oliver.

"Hannah, you're singing happy birthday to a certain surprise guest…

The party starts at 8pm"

"I'm sorry Tracey. I can't go." Miley said.

"Hannnnahhh. You are sooo coming. You can't drop out. I have it all arranged. Everyone will be sooo mad at you if you don't turn up."

"Tracey, I can't come. I just can't".

"Ohh I get itttt." Tracey said sneakily. "You don't like me. That's why you won't come."

"N-no" Miley whispered.

"Then whyy won't you come, little Miss Montana?"

"B-b-because. B-because my b-best friend is d-dying," she stuttered.

Miley hung up. She couldn't talk anymore. It really hurt her to tell Tracey Oliver was dying, but she knew it was true. She was so scared and lonely.

She was lost in the middle if nowhere. One best friend was dying in hospital. She didn't know where her other best friend was.

Right now, she just really wanted to be with two people. She couldn't be with either of those people. She knew that, but she wanted them so bad.

She wanted her mum. She wanted her mum to come and smile at her, to talk to her, to be with her. She missed her mum so much. She was never coming back.

The other person was Oliver. She wanted him to come and tell a joke, to laugh, to cheer her up. She knew that couldn't happen. She wanted her friend back. She needed her friend back.

Miley started to feel really sick again. She sat down by the edge of the deserted road. She was so worried about everything. She was so scared. She buried her head in her hands, and rested them on her knees. She was crying. After a while, she felt someone put their arm around her. Jackson had found her.

He was so relieved to find her, but he was surprised to find her so upset.

"Miley. I'm so sorry I didn't wait for you. I didn't know it would upset you." He said.

She still didn't lift her head. "I-i-its not t-t-that", she whispered. Her voice was so weak and quiet.

Jackson knew something wasn't right.

"M-miley? Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm f-fine" she stuttered weakly.

Jackson and Lilly both knew it wasn't the truth.

"Come on, we better get back. I called Dad to say I'd take you both back to our house. He wants to stay and help Oliver's parents. We better try and find our way back now." Jackson encouraged.

Miley tried to get up. She felt so sick and weak. She lifted her head.

Lilly and Jackson both knew she wasn't ok when she lifted her head. Her face was unnaturally pale, her eyes red and swollen. She had absolutely no energy. She couldn't even stand. She kept trying to get up, but couldn't.

She started to cry, she was so confused and scared.

Jackson tried to help her up. She was ice cold. She was too weak to walk. She was very sick.

Jackson practically carried her back to his car. He didn't mind; she wasn't very heavy. Lilly and Jackson were very worried about her.


	17. Exhausted

It took almost an hour for them to reach the car; they kept getting lost.

After a while, they finally reached the place outside the hospital where Jackson's car was parked.

Miley was still ghosty pale, very weak, and exhausted.

She felt shaky and really sick.

"Miley, we are just outside the hospital." Jackson said. "Maybe you just go in to let the doctors check you over."

"N-n-no!" she replied.

"You're sick Miley. They could help." Lilly encouraged.

"N-no!" she pleaded desperately, on the verge of tears again. "No! N-n-not h-hos-pit-t-tal" she stammered fearfully.

"Alright." Jackson agreed. "I'll take you home."

He knew that seemed to have a fear of hospitals. Going to a doctor in hospital right now could easily cause her more harm than could. She just wasn't ready to face her fear.

Jackson had just received a text from his dad to say he was at the shops getting stuff Oliver's parents needed and that he wouldn't be back until that evening.

Jackson sighed. He was hoping that RobbyRay was still in the waiting room, so he could come and talk to Miley, but he understood that he had to help Oliver's parents.

It was quite a long drive from the hospital back to their house.

Everyone was quiet, lost in thought.

While driving, Jackson remembered how much Miley had been through. It was no wonder she was so stressed and weak right now.

She was just barely 15. First their was her mum's death, then the move to California, then came Hannah Montana. Next there was all her Jake Ryan trouble, then Amber and Ashley bullying her at school, followed by Oliver's tragic accident. It was just too much for a very young girl to cope with.

When they reached home, it was around 4pm.

Miley went straight to bed, she had no energy to do anything else.

An hour or two later, Lilly and Jackson were downstairs, watching TV. They heard a cry from upstairs. From Miley's room.

They both ran as fast as they could up to see what happened.


	18. Help

Jackson and Lilly had just reached Miley's room. They pushed the door handle. Nothing moved.

That was weird. The door didn't have a lock.

They could hear panting and helpless crying from the other side. They kept hearing something banging against the door.

Jackson and Lilly were terrified. Who was in there and what were they doing to Miley?

Miley was petrified. She could barely breathe. She was so freaked out by what was happening. She couldn't let it get through the door. She threw herself up against the door, using all her weight and all her energy to keep the door shut. She was crying desperately between breaths. Fear seemed to take over her mind.

"Miley!!" Jackson shouted. "What's happened? What's going on?"

There was no reply, just more helpless cries.

Lilly and Jackson heard the front door open. They jumped with fright.

Whoever was with Miley must have came in the front door to get them too.

"Miles? Jackson? Where are you?" asked a familiar voice. It was only Robby Ray who came in the front door. Jackson and Lilly were too worried about Miley to sigh with relief or reply.

Robby Ray came upstairs and found Jackson and Lilly outside the room, scared and worried. He could hear Miley crying. He knew something was very wrong. What was happening to his daughter?

Jackson tried the door again. It opened a tiny bit, but slammed shut immediately after. The crying and panting got louder and faster. Louder and faster. Louder and faster.

**Please review!**

**PS., how many more chapters do you want for this story?**


	19. Confusion

Miley didn't know how much longer she could keep the door shut for.

Fear was whizzing around in her mind, filling her head with worry and confusion from what was happening. She couldn't think properly. She couldn't hear what was going on around her, because voices from memories kept popping up into her mind. She couldn't hear anything except those voices from long ago, but she could feel something pushing the other side of the door, trying to get in. She felt like her mind was about to explode.

Robby Ray was getting really worried.

No matter how many times they shouted to Miley, there was no reply.

He told Jackson and Lilly to stand back, and using all his power, he threw himself up against the door, forcing it open.

They all expected to see people in the room, but it appeared empty.

They heard the crying again.

Cautiously walking into the room, they were all confused.

The door was broken. It had come off its hinges as Robby Ray had pushed it so hard.

Looking around, Robby Ray found Miley. She was behind the door.

She was crouched down on the floor under part of the door, against the wall, trembling and crying, confused and scared.

He lifted the door away and knelt down beside her. He had never seen his little girl in such a bad state before. She was so confused, so frightened.

Something had happened. He needed to know what.

She was struggling to breathe. She was so confused right now. Everything was all blurry. She could see her dad beside her. She could see Lilly and Jackson in the corner. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Miley, what happened bud?" he asked slowly.

She didn't answer. She scanned her eyes fearfully round the room, as if she was looking for something that she really didn't want to see.

Everyone was getting really scared and concerned right now.

Robby Ray asked Jackson and Lilly to go downstairs for a moment. He needed to be alone with Miley.

He tried his best to help her calm down.

He waited a couple of minutes before asking her again.

"Miley, its alright we're here now, but we need you to tell us what happened," he said.

She looked up at him.

"Miles, who was it that scared you? Who were you trying to stop getting through the door?" he asked.

She hesitated before answering. She knew he would think she had gone crazy, but she hadn't.

"Who was it Miles?" he asked again slowly.

"I-it w-was M-m-m-mum a-a-n-an-and O-Ol-liv-v-ver." She stuttered.


	20. Note

**A/N**

**Sorry for putting an authors note on here, but I was just wondering how many more chapters you all want for this story, because I don't know whether to add a sort of twist thing to the story after this chapter incase it made this story too long.**

**I could either:**

**1. Add a twist and make it long**

**2. Just add 2 or 3 more chapters**

**3. No twist, and a bit longer, but not much longer**

**If you have time to review, please tell me which you would want for this story **

**Thanks**


	21. There for you

**Sorry I havent updated in a while! Been busy with school**

Robby Ray was shocked and confused. What was happening to his daughter? He hoped it was just a dream. Not reality. Reality just seemed too hard for everyone to accept right now.

"Miley, what do you mean?" he asked calmly.

She looked up at him nervously. "I-I s-saw them."

"Miley, it was just a nightmare. It's ok. Its going to be ok. Nightmares are scary bud but don't worry. Its all going to be alright." He said.

She paused for a moment. "B-but daddy i-i-it was real." She whispered.

Robby Ray looked at her. Normally, he would say something like 'Nightmares always seem real bud, they always too. But don't be scared.' But this time he couldn't say that. He knew by the look in her eyes that it wasn't just a nightmare. He knew by the look in her eyes that something a whole lot more sinister was going on. Her eyes were big and full of pure fear. Her face was as pale as a sheet. Something had scared his daughter very badly. Something. Or someone.

He held her close. He didn't want to let go of her. He wanted to keep her in his arms forever. She was his daughter. He needed to protect her, to comfort her , to be there for her. He had never seen her like this before, but he understood why she was so unhappy.

Being only 11 at the time, she didn't fully understand her mum's death. She wasn't a baby, but she was still was too young to take it all in.

Now, she had been spending the last few days not knowing whether one of her best friends was going to live or die. Things were not looking good for Oliver, and Robby Ray knew that by going through the pain and worry of losing someone she loved, had brought back all the pain of losing her mum. It had hit her twice as hard this time, now that she was old enough to understand her mums death. She was being tortured with horrible memories, her mind was too full of worry. She was so young. Too young. Robby Ray knew that all that stress, on top of the stress of a double life, was way to much for any fully grown adult to cope with, let alone a 14 year old girl.

He held her tighter. She wasn't crying. She wasn't trembling hard anymore. But he could sense that she was just as scared as ever.

After a few moments, Miley got up and made her way towards the door.

"Miles, where are you going?" Robby Ray asked.

"I can't be in this room now daddy, I need to go a walk. I need to be alone to think." She said shakily.

He understood that she wanted to get away. A part of him wanted to go with her, to protect her, but he knew she didn't want that.

"Miles don't go far. Be safe bud, be safe." He pleaded.

She nodded, and walked downstairs and out of the house.

When she left the house, she started running. She ran to the beach. It would be quiet there. It was a wet, dull evening, the beach should be empty.

Miley was right, the beach was empty, except for 2 or 3 people around Rico's. She walked along the beach until she got near the sand dunes, her favourite part of the beach. They were deserted. It gave her space to be alone.

She sat down on the cold, wet sand, thinking. Thinking about her mum. Thinking about Oliver. Just thinking.

She was so confused by what happened earlier. It seemed so real. It was real. Wasn't it?

The truth was, she didn't know. She just didn't know. She felt like she didn't know anything anymore. She had so many unanswered questions. Questions that she needed answered. There was no-one there to answer them.

Is Oliver going to be ok?

Why did her mum have to die?

Why did everything have to go wrong?

Would Oliver ever know how much he meant to her?

Would her mum ever know how much Miley missed her?

Would she ever get to see them again.

Tears were streaming down her face. Nothing seemed fair. Nothing seemed right.

After a while, Miley heard footsteps.

Lilly was getting worried. Robby Ray had asked her to check on Miley. It was dark and she couldn't find Miley. A while later, after searching the beach, Lilly approached the sand dunes. She saw Miley. She would have breathed a sigh of relief, but she wasn't relieved. Her best friend was there, but she was clearly in pain. Lilly hated seeing her go through this alone.

Miley stared at the ground. She didn't know who was behind her, but she didn't want to turn around. She didn't want anyone to see her cry.

Lilly sat down beside Miley. When she realised it was only Lilly, Miley relaxed a little, but she was still so unhappy.

They both sat in silence for a moment, not knowing what to say. The silence gave them time to think. They both remembered all the times they had spent with Oliver. They remembered their unbreakable friendship. They were three best friends. They were always so close, together they had came through so much. They cared about each other so much. They were always there to help, comfort, and laugh with one another. The three of them had an unbelievable friendship. It just seemed so wrong to think that that could be ending.

The silent thought continued for a while longer. Tears were streaming down their faces. Then they eventually looked up at each other. They both reached out and hugged their best friend, crying gently and painfully into each others shoulders.


	22. Answers?

Lilly hated seeing Miley like this. She was always so strong, she was like leader of their gang, always keeping them all together, helping Lilly and Oliver with anything. Lilly now realised that Miley had been hiding a lot of pain for a long time, bottling everything up. Oliver's sickness had hit her as hard as the car had hit Oliver. She couldn't keep bottling everything up. Lilly needed to get Miley to trust in her and talk to her. She felt a bit guilty for not realising a long time ago that the death of Mileys mum was still hurting her so much. Lilly just wanted to be there for her best friend now. They were both so upset and worried at the moment, which is natural when their best friend was in a life-threatening condition. However, Lilly knew that her own reaction was completely normal; she was very upset and worried, but Miley had been reacting differently. She had changed from her usual bubbly, happy self. She was now terrified, vunerable and alone. This really shocked Lilly. Miley had changed so much. Or had she? Lilly was beginning to wonder if the scared, lonely part of Miley had been there for a long time, it had maybe just been blocked out with smiles.

Lilly was feeling a bit better now, she had started to believe that Oliver was going to be alright, she was feeling hopeful.

"Want to go for a walk?" she asked Miley.

She nodded.

They walked along the beach. They walked and walked and walked for what seemed like forever. The beach was completely dark, except for a couple of dim lamps. The only noise was the sound of the waves clashing into each other onto the icy cold sandy shore.

It had been a very, very long time. It seemed like ages since they had seen Oliver in hospital, since Lilly had ran away, and since Miley had locked herself in her room.

But it wasn't ages ago. It had all happened that day. They say time flies when you're having fun. Time certainly wasn't flying now.

Lilly quickly sent a text message to Jackson, to let him and Robby Ray know that Miley was safe, because it was quite late, they were probably worrying.

"Miley", Lilly said. "You ok?"

Lilly knew it was a stupid question. Of course she wasn't ok. But she just needed her to talk.

Miley nodded, staring at the ground.

"Come on Miley, talk to me. You can trust me, we're best friends. You have to talk, you can't keep bottling everything up, it will only make things worse. Miley, its hard, I know its hard, but please please talk about it. Anything, tell me anything that's upsetting you, it will help Miley, it will, I promise."

They walked for another couple of minutes, silently. Then slowly, Miley turned around and walked over nearer the shore, facing the sea.

"I miss mum" she whispered.

"I want Oliver to be safe" she said, whispering again

"I don't wanna be alone anymore, I want them back" she whispered, quietly

"Don't know what to d-do"

"S-scared"

"Sorry"

"Sorry" she whispered again, quieter.

She stared at the sea for a few seconds.

Then she whispered, really quietly, her voice shaky as she tried not to cry, "Where is God?"

She started to cry, she couldn't help it. She felt like she was over-reacting. She wished she didn't cry. She just wanted to be invisible.

Lilly came over to comfort her.

"Miley, look up at the sky." She said.

"Your mums up there somewhere, watching over you, she'll always be there for you. I know it doesn't seem fair that she died, but she did. God chose her to be with him. She has a place in heaven, she'll always be alive, y'know, when you die, you don't really die, if you're a good person like your mum, you have eternal life with God. She'll always watch over you Miley, she's always by your side. She was a special woman Miley, she really is in a better place now."

Miley sighed. She didn't understand why people had to die young. It didn't seem right.

She hoped so hard that Oliver didn't die too.

She thought of the happy, funny, energetic Oliver who had been their best friend.

Then she thought of the Oliver she had seen that morning. The sad, blank, injured Oliver who was fighting for his life now.

They walked around the beach again. The sand was wet and cold. Their shoes slid into the sticky sand, leaving footprints. Trails of footprints. Footprints on the sand. Footprints.

Watching the trail of footprints grow longer, Lilly remembered the last thing Miley had said. 'Where is God?' She remembered a poem her mum had shown her. An old poem by a lady named Mary Stevenson. In her opinion, a poem with one of the greatest meanings ever written.

She quietly said the poem to Miley.

'

'One night I dreamed I was walking along the beach with the Lord.  
Many scenes from my life flashed across the sky.  
In each scene I noticed footprints in the sand.  
Sometimes there were two sets of footprints,  
other times there were one set of footprints.

This bothered me because I noticed  
that during the low periods of my life,  
when I was suffering from  
anguish, sorrow or defeat,  
I could see only one set of footprints.

So I said to the Lord,  
"You promised me Lord,  
that if I followed you,  
you would walk with me always.  
But I have noticed that during the most trying periods of my life  
there have only been one set of footprints in the sand.  
Why, when I needed you most, you have not been there for me?"

The Lord replied,  
"The times when you have seen only one set of footprints in the sand,  
is when I carried you."


	23. Poem

They had left the beach a few hours ago, Lilly went home, Miley went home too.

Now, it was 2.30 in the morning. Miley was too scared to sleep. She didn't want a repeat of what happened when she felt asleep earlier that day. She still didn't know what had happened. She didn't know if it was a nightmare, if it was just memories, or if it had really happened. And she would never know.

She got out of bed and sat by the open window. There was no point in trying to sleep. She knew it wouldn't work. Taking out her old notebook, she began to think. She wanted to write for Oliver. Tapping the pencil against the book, she started to think of stuff to write. She began to write a poem, a spur of the moment poem. A poem for the one she missed so much.

Lookin' out the bedroom window. Seein'nothin but darkness anymore.

I wanna see your face right now. Hear your footsteps at my door.

The moons the only light out there. But it keeps slipping away.

Just like you slipped away from here, and left us alone that day.

Lookin out the bedroom window. The skies of blue are gone.

Black space fills the land we once loved. Where are the stars that once shone?

I know you're not far away from here. But I wish you were right here tonight.

I need you to come back home. To once more make things alright.

Lookin out the bedroom window. The cold night air hits my face.

I just wish you could stand here beside me. And fill that empty space.

I miss you more than possible. I don't understand whats happenin now.

I cherish every memory we shared. I regret every row.

Lookin out the bedroom window. I see your smile in my head.

Your smile always let me know it was all ok. More than words could ever have said.

I hear your laughter in the wind. It carries across the sky.

Oh how I wish I could see you laugh. See that sparkle in your eye.

Lookin out the bedroom window. I pray to the Lord God above.

May he bless you. May he love you, and come upon you like a dove.

I know he's out there somewhere. I hope that until I find him too,

I just hope that I only cant find him here with me, because he's right there blessing you

Lookin out the bedroom window. I know that Gods love is immense.

I realise that with faith alone, The hardest of things can make sense.

May the Lord Jesus bless you always, may he be the shining light

As I look out the bedroom window. And stare into the night.


	24. Morning

Lilly woke at 4am the next morning. She couldn't get back to sleep. She had a feeling that Miley would be awake too. She sent Miley a text message 'Miley, sorry if I woke u, can't sleep. Just wanna c Oliver. How r u?'

Miley was lying awake. She hadn't slept at all. She saw her phone vibrate on the bedside table. Picking it up, she read Lilly's message. She wanted to see Oliver too. More than anything.

A couple of minutes later, she heard a shuffle from Jackson's room. He always woke up a lot before going back to sleep every night. She was glad he didn't seem to be asleep. She needed to talk to him.

Walking quietly across the hallway, she cautiously came into Jackson's room.

Jackson yawned and rubbed his eyes, surprised to be woken at 4am. He noticed Miley standing just outside his door. She looked so small, so innocent.

"Miles, you alright? Come in, sit down", he said, pointing at the bed.

She nervously sat down on the edge of the bed. She felt guilty for waking him so early.

"Whats up?" Jackson asked.

"Jackson, I really wanna see Oliver so much. Lilly does too. M-maybe later, c-could you take us?" she asked quietly.

She didn't want to ask her Dad. She knew he would do whatever he could to help her, but she just wanted to ask Jackson this morning. She didn't know why.

"Miles, of course. I'll take you now if you want. Is Lilly awake?" he replied.

She nodded.

Before the accident, she wasn't close to Jackson. They argued all the time. They yelled at each other and teased each other. Now, Jackson was being so nice to her. He was being the best big brother he could be. He was there for her. She loved him so much. It was so nice of him to be so good to her when she needed him most.

She smiled at him. She really appreciated him helping her.

Jackson was relieved to get the opportunity to help his sister. He had seen he go through so much pain in the past few days. He wanted to show her she was there. She seemed so much younger now, so much more vunerable, so lonely and shy. Not the annoying hyper little sister he used to know. He felt he had grown up now. He was only two years older, but he felt that now he was more mature, it was his role to protect Miley, to look after her.

At 4.45 am, Lilly, Jackson and Miley were standing by the hospital desk, pleading with the receptionist to let them visit Oliver.

They knew the intensive care unit had strict visiting times, and 4.45 definitely wasn't a visiting time, but they were so desperate to see Oliver. They didn't know how much more time he had left to live. They needed to see him right now.

5 minutes later, the receptionist was still refusing to let them in.

"Please. Jackson begged. "Its really important. They're his best friends. He could be dying. They need to see him. Please. They're just young. They need to see their friend."

"I'm sorry." The receptionist said. "I understand, but rules are rules. Oliver is probably tired. Its night. And we can't allow visitors outside of visiting hours. You can see Oliver later- next visiting time is 9am."

An old, grey-haired doctor was walking by. He had overheard their conversation. "Oliver Oken?" he asked.

They nodded.

"Well, I've just come out of his room. He's awake, and quite lonely. His parents are asleep in the waiting room, but I'm sure they'd allow these two little girls in to see him. Seeing his friends might cheer him up a bit." He continued.

The receptionist shrugged, then nodded in agreement.

The doctor led them into Oliver's room. Jackson waited outside the room. He wanted to give the three friends some time alone.

Lilly and Miley were relieved to see that Oliver was looking a bit better than yesterday.

His face was still pale, his eyes were still bloodshot, and he was still covered in bandages.

But, he had lost the haunting look he had yesterday, the ghostly, staring look which had terrified them all.

"How are you feelin?" asked Lilly

"Y'know, I've had better days," he croaked, laughing, but wincing in pain from trying to laugh.

Lilly was glad to see that he was partly back to his old self. The joking Oliver she had always known.

Olivers vision was now slightly blurry and unfocused, but he could see well enough to notice Miley was different. She looked so nervous and shy.

"Miles, you ok?" he asked croakily, noticed she had taken a step back. She was very pale and looked unwell.

She nodded. She was feeling sick. Hospitals always made her feel sick. A bit ironic. Hospitals were meant for recovery. But she forced a smile. She made a promise to herself. From now, she was going to be strong. She was going to have faith. She was going to have trust. She was going to be strong. Strong for Oliver.


	25. Road to Recovery

Miley walked over to Oliver and smiled at him, she was so glad he was feeling a bit better. "We missed you so much. We've been so worried about you. We care about you so much Oliver and we should have told you that a long time ago. You're so great. I'm sorry for all the times I used to tease you or anything. I just never appreciated how precious life is. I never ever expected that we would almost lose you. I'm sorry Oliver." She said in a rush.

"Miles." Oliver said slowly. "Lilly". "Don't worry. I'm gonna be alright. Thanks for being here for me now".

He looked around. They were looking at him hopefully, hoping he was right when he said he was going to be ok. He smiled. He had the best two friends he could ever have wished for.

He tried to sit up a bit, but his body was too weak. "Ow!" he exclaimed, wincing with the pain that had just shot through his back and his two broken legs.

"Oliver! Are you ok!!?" asked a worried Lilly and Miley as they rushed over to him.

He nodded. "Yeah, remind me not to try and sit up. Achy Breaky broken bones." He laughed.

They smiled. They both reached over to hug him at the exact same time, which made them laugh harder.

There they were, just the three of them, once again. They all knew that it still wasn't certain if Oliver was going to survive as his organs could fail at any time, but they knew that worrying wasn't going to help. They should enjoy and appreciate every single moment they had together.

The old doctor came into the room. "Come on now, I'm sorry, but you girls have to go now, Oliver is tired." He said.

Oliver pulled a face behind the doctors back. "I'm not tired!" he mouthed at Miley and Lilly, pulling another face. Same old Oliver. He hadn't changed a bit.

The doctor ushered Miley and Lilly out of the room. They were glad they had both woke up early and went to see Oliver that morning. They had left the room being a whole lot more content than they had been when they entered the room. Jackson smiled and took them home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days came and went. Not much happened. They had popped in to see Oliver a couple of times. The doctors said he was making progress.

It had been over two weeks since the accident now.

At the start of the week, Miley and Lilly returned to school. They were grateful of everyone's support at school. Everyone was being nice to them. The sympathy had got a bit annoying at times though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Saturday morning later, Robby Ray took the girls back in to visit Oliver. He was making a great recovery. He could sit up now, and had a lot more energy. It was almost a month since the accident. Time had flown. He was back to the same old Oliver they had always known, the only difference was that he was now temporarily wheelchair bound until his bones mended, and he was weaker.

Miley and Lilly were alone in the room with him. They were just chatting. Oliver wheeled over to the big cupboard in the hospital ward and pulled out a set of crutches.

Miley and Lilly looked at him nervously, confused. He wasn't ready to walk yet.

On the spur of the moment, he grabbed the crutches and attempted to stand, but fell back into his wheelchair.

"Oliver, no! Don't try and walk yet!" they begged him.

They saw the look on his face. He looked so angry with himself, disappointed in himself because he couldn't walk.

They sighed. "Lets make a deal." Lilly said. "If you promise never to try and do that again, we'll come by after school each day and help when the physio is there, so you will be strong enough to walk sooner." She said encouragingly.

He nodded.

By the end of the week, he was ready.

The physiotherapist handed him his crutches. This time he couldn't hold on to any poles and things like he had done earlier that week. He was determined not to fall this time. He wanted to succeed with all his heart. He knew it wasn't his fault he hadn't been able to walk properly. He had broken both his legs, and hurt just about every part of his body. But he felt ready now. He knew he could do it if he put his mind to it.

His task was to walk from one end of the room to the other, just with crutches. It wasn't going to be easy, but he knew Miley, Lilly, Robby Ray and his parents were all there to catch him if he fell.

He stood up and pushed his wheelchair behind him. He wobbled a bit as he tried to get his balance, leaning on the crutches. He took a step forward. Pain shot through his leg, but he ignored it and took another step forward. More pain. He didn't care. He took another wobbly step, and another, and another. He was more than halfway there. Suddenly a huge wave of pain and weakness shot through him. He stopped, stooped over, leaning on his crutches. He was so close. He didn't want to stop now, but he had no more strength left.

"You can do it Oliver" Lilly encouraged.

He listened to her. He could do it. He took a deep breath and took a wobbly step, and another. His legs were shaking and were wobbly but he kept taking more steps. He had reached the wall. He made it. He done it. He fulfilled his task. He could walk again. He had never ever felt so pleased before. His family had never been so proud of his before.


	26. Stronger

The next few days past. Oliver was getting stronger. He could walk with his crutches now.

He'd been spending most of his time being bored, reading magazines in the hospital ward.

The hospital ward was filled with gifts and teddies, flowers and 'get well soon' cards.

Near the end of the week, Oliver came into his room after going for a walk, he noticed it was almost empty, his mum was clearing everything away, putting it in bags. He looked at her. "Huh?" he said

She walked over and hugged him, excited. "Son, guess what! You're going home!"

His face filled with joy, his eyes brightened. He leaped up with excitement.

He helped his parents clear the room and pack his stuff.

An hour later, he was ready to go.

His mum had bought a card for him to give to the doctors and nurses. Inside, he wrote, "Dear all the doctors and nurses,

Words can't describe how grateful I am. I don't know where to start.

Thank-you for being so amazing, thank-you for having a caring heart.

You brought me back to life again, you gave me another chance to live

You gave me the greatest gift that's possible to give,

Thank you so much, love Oliver Oken."

He walked down to the reception, and saw a group of doctors. He handed them his card, and to his surprise, they handed him one back.

"To Oliver Oken,

Our young soldier. You have truly astonished us, both medically by coming back to life, and personally, for being the amazing young boy that you have proved your self to be. We will miss you here at the hospital. Good luck with the future. From all the staff, at Malibu Hospital."

They read the notes they had given and happiness filled them all as they waved goodbye and Oliver got into a car and left the hospital for the first time in almost two months.

When they reached home, he was surprised to see that there were lots of cars outside his house. He opened the door and was shocked to see the room filled with family and friends.

They had thrown him a welcome home party.

Oliver was ecstatic. He was so glad to have friends like Lilly and Miley, so glad to be having so much fun, so glad to be alive. God had truly blessed him and that was the best feeling in the world.

The music blared as the room full of happy friends danced together all night. With Oliver chanting the loudest as his favourite Kanye West song came on. He thought he was going to burst with happiness. He was especially happy as he chanted out his favourite line to the song and danced the night away with his favourite people in the world.

"Th-th-that that don't kill me, can only make me stronger."

THE END.

Thanks everyone who posted reviews!. Oh, and sorry everyone who wanted this to be a Lackson or Moliver.


End file.
